1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and particularly relates to an optical-electric connector which can selectively mate with an electric plug or an optical fiber plug.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,249 discloses an optical-electric connector comprising: an optical-electric converter, which receives and transmits an optical signal from/to the optical plug when the optical plug is connected to the optical-electric connector; a first terminal extending from the converter and adapted to be fixed onto a surface of a printed board for receiving and transmitting an electric signal; a second terminal adapted to be fixed onto the surface of the printed board for receiving and transmitting an electric signal from/to the electric plug when the electric plug is connected to the optical-electric connector; a retainer holding the converter and the first and second terminals; and a plurality of ribs projecting from a peripheral portion of the retainer.
The second terminal of the optical-electric connector disclosed in the above-mentioned patent commonly has an elastic contacting arm for contact with the electric plug. Since the elastic contacting arm is subjected to an elastic deformation each time when the plug is inserted or withdrawn, a repeated insertion or withdrawal of the plug will result in a fatigue of the terminal, and causes a poor contact between the terminal and the plug.
Hence, it is desirable to have an optical-electric connector with an improved resilient contact to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.